1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock structure, and more particularly, to a door locking device which can safely secure an object needing a protection, such as a safe and a financial Automatic Teller Machine (ATM).
2. Description of Related Art
A safe is utilized to secure cash, securities, jewelry, confidential documents, and the like. Specifically, the safe is utilized to protect an object from an unauthorized user's access. However, along with developments in safe manufacturing technologies, skills to illegally open the safe are also being improved. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe which is safer and can thwart theft. Particularly, a financial Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) is generally installed in a public location with great amounts of cash, and thus a necessity of safe safety becomes an issue.
A first objective of the safe is to prevent an unauthorized user from opening the safe even though the unauthorized user may utilize any instrument and method. A secondary objective of the safe is to stall for time to allow the police or a private security force to take an appropriate measure by making it difficult to open the safe when the unauthorized user attempts to force open the safe. Currently, various types of cutting tools and welding tools are developed and thus it may be almost impossible to manufacture a safe that an unauthorized user can never open. Accordingly, the most appropriate countermeasure is to manufacture a safe in which it takes time to open the safe when an unauthorized user attempts to force open the safe.
An article, associated with Underwriters Laboratory (UL) certification for safety regulations in the United States, specifies that a corresponding safe should not be opened by a safe specialist for about thirty minutes to be evaluated as a level one of the safety regulation. Specifically, when the entire device, such as an ATM, may not be moved, the device needs to be secured for a maximum possible time.